


To Comfort a Terrorist

by saint_vulgaris



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Assassination Attempt(s), Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, One Shot, sort of?? It’s not like outright but like a little one, why yes I do project onto my faves how could you tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saint_vulgaris/pseuds/saint_vulgaris
Summary: Set after the ‘One Shot, One Kill’ mission. While Zakhaev is in the hospital, Yuri is left to console an agitated Makarov.
Relationships: Vladimir Makarov/Yuri (Modern Warfare 3)
Kudos: 15





	To Comfort a Terrorist

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry all I write is cod but it’s brain rot babey! Also, I have a headcanon that Makarov is a lot calmer around Yuri, ie. when it’s just the two of them.  
> Also also fun fact: I had no idea what to title this and almost went with “Sanitizer” bc I saw a bottle of hand sanitizer on a table lmao

Yuri’s never seen Makarov so upset before.

He’d been pacing back and forth, clenching and unclenching his fists, and mumbling to himself before Yuri finally convinced him to sit down on the couch. Unfortunately, he’s still agitated, digging his fingers into his thighs and fidgeting endlessly beside Yuri.

Several hours prior, their leader Zakhaev had just been shot by an unknown assailant, leaving him with only one arm. For the first time in years, Yuri saw panic wash over his friend’s face. On their way to the hospital a completely silent, shaking Makarov drove like a madman while Yuri kept an eye on their leader. Upon arrival Zakhaev sent the two of them to a nearby hotel so his protégé wouldn’t be hovering over him all night, but he also needed someone to make sure Makarov wouldn’t do anything stupid.

Needless to say, Makarov’s fucking pissed.

”He could be dead right now,” he says rapidly. “We should’ve stayed with him.”

”They would’ve called us if he died,” Yuri gently points out. He’s currently praying to whatever god will listen that he doesn’t end up upsetting his friend more.

Makarov lets out a huffy sigh, staring at the floor. Yuri can see his fingers haven’t moved from his legs, and he’s sure his friend will have bruises there tomorrow.

He slowly puts his hand on top of the other man’s in an attempt to calm him down. Makarov turns his hand over to grip Yuri’s, squeezing it. “I hate being seen like this. It’s pathetic.”

Yuri squeezes his hand back. “It’s just me here, so it’s okay. You don’t need to be scary all the time.”

Makarov smiles slightly. “Zakhaev will be okay,” he says, more to himself than to Yuri.

”He’s a strong man, like you,” Yuri replies anyway.

The brunette unlaces their fingers before unexpectedly pulling the other into a tight hug. Yuri sits in shock for a few seconds, then returns the embrace. Makarov rests his head on Yuri’s shoulder, closing his eyes.

The two Russians stay like that for a while in comfortable silence. Makarov is surprisingly still, and Yuri wonders if he’d fallen asleep. He glances at the clock; it’s one in the morning.

”Are you still awake?” He asks softly.

His friend nods against his neck.

”Do you want to go to sleep?”

”Not yet. The hospital might call.”

Yuri smiles. “I could stay up, if you want.”

”No.” Makarov hesitates slightly before continuing. “I’d… rather stay beside you.”

No matter how surprised he is at Makarov’s answer, Yuri hugs him a little tighter. His friend has never shown this amount of affection for anyone before.

In the soft light of one lamp in the room, they hold each other. It’s almost romantic, Yuri muses. Perhaps when their goals are realized, the two of them will settle down together.

His pondering is interrupted when Makarov speaks: “Yuri, I need you to promise me something.”

”What is it?” He replies, a little confused.

Makarov moves his head, staring into Yuri’s eyes. “Promise me that you’ll help me find the snipers. Promise you’ll help me track them down and kill them.”

Though the look in the other’s eyes unnerves him, Yuri answers without hesitation. “I promise. You know I’d never leave your side.”

His friend smiles and hugs him tighter. “Thank you, Yuri. I knew I could trust you.”

”Of course you can. Now, promise me you’ll get to sleep, okay? I’ll wake you up if the hospital calls.”

Makarov rolls his eyes, still smiling. “Fine. Lie down.”

A confused Yuri does so, making sure to leave enough space for the other man. Makarov lays down on top of him, resting his head on Yuri’s chest without a word.

”What are–“

His friend cuts him off, shifting into a more comfortable position. “Like you said: it’s just us here, so it’s okay. And you wanted me to sleep.”

”Fair enough,” Yuri chuckles, wrapping his arms around Makarov. “Good night, then.”

”Good night, my friend.”

The two sleep peacefully. The hospital never called.


End file.
